I Know
by NellieZabini4
Summary: Loki falls from the sky and ends up on top of Stark Tower. Thor has brought him there, but why? Because he knows. Slash, smut, Frostiron. Enjoy.


**Yay! It's my second Avengers fic! Wooo! As you can tell I'm very excited about it. And hopefully this one is much better than "What You Crave"... It's a lot like it, though. A lot. Tony gets a bit out of character through it...but we shall ignore that for now, yes? Call it a side effect of him being in love and all that. It gets pretty smutty during the middle but I think the warning signs are all there for that. You have been warned, don't like, don't read. It's also slash, just like pretty much every thing I write. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers... if I did that would be awesome and I would tackle hug Loki to death.**

**WARNING: This is slash with smut...yay. If you don't like it then don't read it, okay?**

**ENJOY! :D And please review if you like it!**

* * *

**I Know**

Loki was falling. He had already fallen, and yet continued to fall. How long had it been since the Chitauri had finally released him, scarred and broken? How long had he been falling since then, banished from Asgard by his own brother and left powerless? Years…days…centuries…or could it be merely seconds?

With a thud Loki hit solid concrete as his fall came to a sudden end. He groaned and say up, rubbing his back and unable to stop thinking that it was a miracle something wasn't broken. He felt almost mortal, being stripped bare of his magic. But that was the cost of trying to destroy a city…or at least that was what Thor had said.

Thor. Loki heard a thud and the clang of metal and turned to look behind him. "Ahhh, brother." he drawled, getting up with another groan and turning towards the god of thunder. "Come to gloat about your brilliant idea of exile? I promise, the irony isn't lost on me."

Picking up his hammer, Thor took the few steps over to Loki, ignoring his question. "Look around, brother. Recognize where we are?" he asked.

The question made Loki start imperceptibly and he carefully, slowly, turned around in a circle, taking in the sky and then the city streets far below their high perch. Ah, yes, he recognized this place. This was where he had 'failed' at taking over the world. Where he had been thwarted by a group of half-human miscreants on top of the tower built by that irritating yet strangely appealing metal man. Loki blinked and shook his head, not believing he had actually thought that second part. He stood on the edge of the roof, looking down past the irritating man's name in lit up letters. STARK. Oh, he remembered that clearly.

Turning back to Thor, Loki's carefully concealed scars twinged freshly at the thought. "How could I forget? This was going to be my throne…my empire…my world." he rounded on his brother. "Why have you brought me here of all places, Thor?"

"Because you need to learn, Loki. You need to learn what it truly means to have power."

"But why here?" Loki whined, like he used to when they were both kids.

An almost imperceptible smirk appeared across Thor's lips. "Because, Loki. I know." he said simply.

Before Loki could ask what in the world he knew, Thor raised his hammer and was gone in a bolt of brilliant lightening.

:::::::::

Grumbling under his breath, Loki made his way carefully down the ladder to the balcony at the top floor of Stark tower. He remembered the last time he was there; being threatened by the irritating Stark before he was thrown about like a rag doll by the green monster. The thought alone sends a shudder down Loki's back.

Loki looked through the glass wall into the tower, hoping Stark wouldn't be home. But there he was behind the bar like last time…brilliant. Knowing luck was against him, Loki slipped through the glass door, hoping he could sneak down to the street unnoticed.

"Hey there, reindeer games." the self-conceited voice floated over and Loki froze. "Want a drink?"

Slowly, Loki turned to look at Tony, unconsciously running his gaze up and down the man. "Unless it's poison, Stark, I'm not interested." he sneered, taking the few steps up to the bar and sliding into a seat. "You don't seem particularly surprised to see me." he muttered, sounding a bit disappointed.

Tony shrugged, sliding Loki a glass filled with some sort of amber liquid. "Don't sound so disappointed. Your brother warned me of your arrival all of five minutes ago. I wasn't particularly pleased with the news but," he shrugged again, "who's to argue with the god of thunder and ruler of Asgard?"

Loki grunted and downed his drink in irritation. A laugh came from across the counter and Loki realized that the jab had been meant to provoke him. "Do you know why he sent me to this godforsaken place?" he grumbled darkly.

"Of course I do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." Tony answered with a smirk, sliding the god another drink. "I do, however, have a question for you."

The god of mischief arched an eyebrow, sipping at his drink a bit before throwing it back. "And what makes you think I'm going to answer?" he asked scathingly after he swallowed, drumming his fingers on the granite in irritation. Stark really was annoying…

"This." Tony smirked as Loki gasped, eyes locking on the scepter in the other man's hand.

"That doesn't belong to you." Loki growled, extending a hand as if he expected Tony to hand it over just like that.

Tony laughed and sat the scepter on the counter. "It doesn't work anymore, reindeer games. Which reminds me…" he grinned. "Where'd your antlers go?"

A flash of distance crossed Loki's features before he lunged at eh scepter and snatched it up. He smirked, holding the blade against Tony's chest before frowning. "What the…"

"We've been over this, Loki. Performance issues are common and nothing to be ashamed of." Tony smirked and pointed to the glowing reactor in his chest. "Didn't you learn anything from last time."

Loki huffed, lowering his scepter and sitting again. "Why did Thor send me here?" he asked for the second time. "I doubt he thought you would enjoy my company."

To the god's surprise, Tony chuckled. "Who knows, your brother is full of surprises. Although it's pretty well known that I don't play well with others. Self obsessed according to S.H.I.E.L.D. Although don't worry, they didn't sanction this visit." he added quickly as Loki made to rise to his feet again at the mention of S.H.I.E.L.D. "This was all your brother's doing, I assure you."

Rubbing his temples and wishing he could blow something up already, Loki looked up at Tony, trying to relax back into his seat. "And did he happen to mention _why_ he brought me here?" he asked in irritation.

Tony shrugged, passing Loki another drink which was quickly downed. "He said he knew."

"Knew _what_?" Loki growled in frustration, gesturing for yet another drink, which Tony slid to him with a smirk.

"About what you dream at night." Tony shrugged, smirking and laughing as Loki choked on the alcohol in shock.

"Wh-what?!" he gasped, coughing.

Tony snickered and gave another annoyingly unhelpful shrug. "He didn't explain. All he said is that he knew and I could help you."

"You could help me?" Loki asked skeptically. "Are you sure he meant you and not some other annoying brat named Tony Stark?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he meant me." Tony chuckled before pausing. "Do you really think I'm an annoying brat?"

Loki nodded. "You're way too conceited for you own good."

"Oh and you're not?" Tony snorted. "At least _I_ didn't try to destroy another city so I could rule the world."

With a growl Loki leaped to his feet. "I had no choice!" he yelled. "I'm meant to rule! _I _should have been King of Asgard, not Thor!"

Tony shook his head, looking amused. "Maybe he was right and I can help you. You're really hung up on that whole 'not being king' thing, aren't you?" he asked, gesturing for Loki to sit down and pouring him another drink.

"You would be too if-" Loki started, but Tony cut him off.

"It was a rhetorical question." he rolled his eyes, sliding the glass to Loki as the god sat down and grinned as it was quickly drained. "You see, Loki, you have no power here. Literally no power. So, in essence, you're like everyone else in the world. I, on the other hand, am a millionaire, genius, not to mention playboy." he paused and smirked, getting Loki yet another drink. "See how the tables have turned?"

The god sighed, looking into the glass a bit mournfully. "You're right, Stark."

Tony blinked in surprise. "I am?" he asked incredulously.

Loki nodded and downed the drink. "Yeah, you are. But you can't help me. You have no idea what I need." he looked up at Tony a bit blearily as he downed another drink which was quickly refilled. The god looked down at the glass, giving a little hick-up. "Are you truing to get me drunk, Stark?" he asked, voice becoming a bit slurred.

"Of course not." Tony said a little bit too innocently, but Loki was too sloshed already to notice. He slid Loki yet another drink, unable to hold back a grin as the god downed it without question.

" 'Cause if you are you should know-" Loki slurred before slumping forwards, passed out.

"Oh, I already know." Tony chuckled, dragging a hand through Loki's hair with a smirk.

:::::::::

Loki awoke to find himself on something soft and comfortable. He kept his eyes closed, trying to get his bearings as he let his other senses take over. For a moment all he could hear was his own heart beat, until he became aware of the soft sound of breath by his ear, barely registering the gentle fingers moving hover his skin. His skin?

Loki's eyes flew open and he immediately started pulling against the binding holding him to the bed. But the lines of silk wouldn't give, they wouldn't break.

A soft chuckle came from Loki's right and he turned his head, the hand on his thigh stopping and going away. "Have a nice nap, reindeer games?" Tony drawled, laughing as Loki turned his head to glare at him.

"Release me at once, mortal!" Loki demanded, the alcohol having gone completely through his system, leaving him, unfortunately in Tony's opinion, completely lucid. He twitched as Tony's hand reappeared back on his thigh and slid up higher. It was only then that Loki realized that his Asgardian clothing and body armor was gone. "What…" he trailed off, thrown off by this new revelation. "I demand you give my clothes back, Stark. They are not to be handled by human hands." he said haughtily, having regained most of his composure and mental capacity.

"No." Tony said simply with a smirk, moving so he straddled Loki's waist. To the god's plea-horror, yes, _horror_, the man too was without a stitch of clothing.

"Stark, what are you doing?" Loki asked wearily, resisting his lower body's signals as his gaze quickly ran over the mortal's defined chest. It wasn't that the god didn't find Tony attractive, oh no, it was quite the opposite. Wasn't the steady hardening beneath Stark proof of that? No, what Loki really didn't like was the fact that _he_ was the one tied up and underneath the other man. Loki didn't bottom for anyone, whether god of mortal, he just didn't. He had learned his lesson.

Tony snickered, noting the slight flash of fear that shot through Loki's eyes. "What's wrong, Laufeyson?" he drawled, ignoring Loki's question. He moved his hips slowly, rubbing their hips together in a way that made Loki take a sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong?!" Loki glowered, trying to keep down his arousal. "You are naked and on top of me, not to mention I'm tied to your bed, Stark!"

"So?" Tony shrugged with a wide, self conceited smirk, never stopping his movement. "Many people would _pay_ to be in your position." the man chuckled running practiced fingers down Loki's sides to his hips, rubbing small circles which made the god's angry growls turn into more of a purr. Tony leaned over Loki, their chests rubbing together in a way that had Loki letting out an almost inaudible gasp, grabbing something from the nightstand and keeping it out of Loki's line of sight.

The god of mischief tried to contain himself, knowing beyond a doubt that if Tony saw his arousal he would be screwed. Perhaps literally. Not to mention the self-obsessed man would never let Loki forget it. Unfortunately, being naked, it was a very difficult thing to hide. "Why are you doing this, Stark?" Loki asked, holding back a groan as Tony moved against him like _that_ again.

"Because I can?" Tony chuckled, letting out a low groan as he started touching himself, continuing to grind his hips sensuously. "And because I _know_, Loki."

"WHAT do you know?!" Loki growled in frustration, trying NOT to look down at Tony's hand pleasuring himself. To the other man's great pleasure, Loki was quite failing in that endeavor.

However, instead of answering Loki's question, Tony made a show of stroking himself, groaning loudly. "You can't resist, Loki." he purred softly, so close that his hot breath coasted over the god's stomach. "You can't resist your instincts. You _know_ you can't resist."

The god of mischief shivered, goose bumps crawling up his skin. "What are you going to do Stark?" he asked, cursing the tremor in his voice. Yet again the man didn't answer, instead he sat back, presenting his naked form to Loki. Unable to resist, the got let his gaze wander south, heart thudding in his chest as Tony spread his legs. "Why are you doing this?!" Loki demanded, tearing his eyes away from Tony's promised land.

Tony chuckled, beginning to ever so seductively prepare himself. "I'm doing this _Loki_ because I _know_." he answered with a grunt. "I know what you're afraid of. I know why you take no women to bed at night."

Loki was taken by surprise, and for a few moments he gaped at the mortal, not even registering when Tony added another finger. He did, however, notice when the other man lifted himself up and settled himself down on the god's ashamedly hard cock.

"Tony!" Loki yelped in surprise as he felt heat sheath around him. "No! Get off!" he struggles slightly, stopping when the movement caused a delicious sort of friction, forcing a moan from between his pale lips.

The mortal grinned down at Loki, letting out a soft huff of breath as he tried to adjust to the size of the god. The small amount of preparation obviously hadn't been enough, but at this point Tony didn't care. He was too far into this to stop now. And he wouldn't until he reached his goal. "You like this, don't you?" he asked, rocking his hips ever so slightly. "You love it, but you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Loki snorted, stifling another moan. "I'm not afraid of anything." he shifted, unconsciously bucking his hips up.

Tony gasped as he felt the god move and had to pause in his own movements to regain his thoughts. "You're afraid" he started, "of opening yourself up. Of letting someone inside and not being able to shut them out again." he breathed, starting to grind his hips in slow, sensuous circles.

"I-I…" the god started, but Tony cut him off with a hard thrust downwards, making Loki cry out in pleasure. He wasn't used to this, he hadn't taken another to bed in centuries. He couldn't let anyone in that deeply into his hear. Loki groaned as the Midgardian captured his lips in a hard, deep kiss fill with a passion that surprised and confused him.

After a few moments Tony pulled back, breathless, to continue his dialogue. "You're afraid of rejection, of going to sleep with someone and having them be gone in the morning." he ground his hips down hard with a low moan, picking up the speed of his movements. "You're afraid, Loki…I _know_ you are. I know what keeps you up at night. You fear that abandonment. You fear how naked it makes you feel, how powerless, how weak. And you can't stand that fear." his movements sped up even more, egged on by Loki's lack of an angered response at his accusations.

The god moaned as he felt his balls tighten, the familiar heat pool in his stomach as he listened to the man speak. He tried to throw off all that Tony was saying, but he couldn't. He knew, deep down, that what he said was true. Why else would he hate Asgard, him family, but for the reason that they had abandoned him, left him all alone?" He remembered, all these years ago, when he had first taken his 'brother' to bed, had opened himself up for Thor and let him inside his heat. And in the morning he was gone, no explanation, no excuse, just gone. Loki was left, yet again, alone.

Tony felt his peak approaching and quickly sped up even more, thrusting himself down harder and faster, clenching around the god inside of him. "I won't leave you." he growled, leaning down to bite at Loki's collar, marking him. "I won't abandon you. I'll be here, Loki, because I. Know." he snarled bucking down hard as the god moaned loudly before nearly screaming Tony's name as he found release. Tony panted and joined him in ecstasy a few moments later.

:::::::::

Loki woke to sun streaming in the window and the sounds of the city outside far below. He yawned and stretched, freezing as he felt the strong arms around him tighten slightly. Struggling slightly, his eyes flew open and he tried to extract himself from Tony's hold.

"Don't." the mortal grumbled, opening his eyes to look at Loki. "I don't feel like chasing your naked arse down this early in the morning."

With a roll of his eyes Loki stilled, jumping a few moments later as the door to the bedroom opened and Thor walked in with a bright smile.

"Ah, man of iron, I'm glad to see you well and in one piece." Thor chuckled, eyes glittering with amusement.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I told you it would work." he said smugly, holding Loki a bit closer to his chest.

"What? You knew what would work?!" Loki asked in outrage, hurriedly covering himself with the sheets. He tried not to think about the fact that he was pressed against another man's naked chest, himself placed between the other's legs, as he started to panic. What if all of this was a trick, a trap in order to punish, hurt, and mock him even more than they had already? "What did you do to me?!" he nearly yelled, voice filled with panic.

"Calm down, darling." Tony murmured softly, smiling as the god froze at the endearment. "Your brother was not the one who decided to bring you here, Loki. I did." he said calmly, indulging himself for a moment as he gently nuzzled Loki's neck.

Loki swallowed. warmth spreading out from where Tony had gently caressed his skin. The mortal had made Thor bring him here? But that meant… Tony wanted him here? Loki tried not to think about the happy feeling that thought gave him. "You…you wanted me here?" he asked quietly, looking up at his brother for conformation.

Thor nodded, "I…I wanted to make up for that time all those years ago when I left. Stark here, was more than willing to help you."

"You were?" Loki breathed. Tilting his head to look at Tony.

The mortal nodded. "Yes. I wanted to help you." he smiled, kissing Loki gently, lovingly. He smiled against his lips as the god eagerly responded to the kiss in kind. Pulling away, Tony looked up at Thor. "I'm afraid I won't be giving you your brother back."

Thor laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "I won't be asking for him back, man of iron. I've learned my lesson."

"Why?" Loki asked, completely ignoring Thor in favor of looking at Tony.

Tony smiled softly at the god in his arms, bewildered at how the immortal god who had tried to take over the world could look so adorable and vulnerable when he was confused and powerless. "Because the first time we met, well, I could see it in you eyes. I could see the fear and yearning. I could see the way you started at me, how your gaze lingered on my chest and my belt, how your eyes seemed to take in my entire being. You read me and you knew what I wanted." he smiled and stroked a hand through Loki's hair, pressing a kiss behind his ear. "I looked at you, Loki, and I saw a hurt, rejected man who was afraid of being left alone. I saw someone who I could help, not because I was getting paid to or I had to, but because I _wanted_ to. I looked at you and my heart fluttered just a little bit and my skin heated."

"I looked at you, Loki, and I knew."

-THE END-


End file.
